Two ChoicesHeart broken or dead
by Winter'sSummer
Summary: Chang was a pro killer.And this time her mission objective was to kill Uchiha Sasuke.But when she founds out she fell in love with him, there were only two options-kill him or be killed by the agency.What will she do?Will she get her true love?


Chapter 1 Chang-Felori-Yin

"Chang, you've got to complete this mission within half a day, or else the CEO of SATE will be protected. Then you will have no chance of killing him." Felori, the leader of the group SSA (Special Spy Association) said to the girl from across the table.

"Yes, I shall keep track of time." She answered without any emotion.

Chang is a 15-year-old spy, even though it wasn't her choice to have that job. Other than Felori and Yin (The previous leader of SSA), no one knows that she was also a pro-killer, which means, she murders people for completing missions. Maybe that's why Chang never had any emotions-she couldn't allow herself to be exposed to other people. Her top-to-bottom place suit makes seem even more mysterious, because this time her mission was to kill the CEO of a weaponry company, Loi. He refused to co-operate with SSA and sold top-quality weapon to SSA's enemy group, TA(Tong Academy) Of course Felori won't just sit there and watch, he must do something; and he's got plans. Big plans.

"I am proud of you Chang, no wonder you are one of the best "spies" in our group." Felori smiled faintly, as though he faked it, which he did. Felori would never show his true self in front of anyone, just like Chang, except he's just more evil and has a more complicated mind.

"You will hear from me tomorrow." Chang spoke. Then she went out of the room and disappeared into the darkness.

"Felori, you really want Chang to work on that mission?" Yin appeared out of nowhere, followed by a faint burst of light. He stood beside the chair where Felori was sitting, and put one hand on the edge of the chair, looking deeply into the darkness.

"The CEO wouldn't be a problem, it would just be a piece of cake-"Yin interrupted him before Felori even finished his sentence.

"No, I mean that other mission. Uchiha Sasuke." Yin said quietly.

Felori turned around and stared at his father, Yin's face. No one knew what he was thinking about. Then he smiled, of course faking it, and answered with confidence.

"Oh, you mean that other mission. Yes I believe so. I trust Chang, and she will be able to accomplish it, even though it might be a little stressful; school was never a right place for her, but I believe she will do very well in that mission. Uchiha Sasuke will be killed and TA won't stand a chance against us." Felori smiled again. You really wouldn't know why there will be such an evil person in the world, how he can disguise so perfectly.

"Well, I guess all can do now is wish for the best, since you are the leader, I have no right to interfere with your business, my dear child Felori." Yin sighed. Even though Yin and Felori have a relationship as father and son, but they looked as though they had no relationship, the connection will always be leader and co-worker, nothing further.

"Yin, you may leave now." Felori smiled at his father, and pointed at the door, hinting that he should leave. He never liked his father. Yin was always busy with work, and never cared about Felori's growth, and hardly ever talked to Felori when he was young.

"As you want." Yin snapped his fingers and disappeared with a flash of light.

Next day 1:00 A.M.

"Loi, say hello to hell. This is payback for the things you did to SSA." Chang smiled icily, pointing the gun to Loi's head.

"No, please, don't kill me, I'll give you anything you want, just don't kill-" A silent bang stopped Loi's words-Chang killed him. Loi was never able to finish his sentence, and he never will be. Chang looked at the dead body on the ground, emotionlessly. She had seen so many murdered people that she already became insensitive to them. She had gone easy him, because usually she kills with a knife- cut the victim's head off and watch blood ooze all over the floor- now THAT'S what she calls fun.

"Chang." Felori picked up the phone, and thought right away it was her.

"Mission accomplished. Two hours." Chang smiled icily, without anyone noticing. She walked out of the crime scene and headed towards the headquarters.

"You've beat your record again, Chang." Felori smiled. This is her fastest kill yet.

Yet she doesn't know what awaits her in the future.


End file.
